1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of protective gloves, and more particularly to an impact-resistant protective glove that is also resistant to chemicals and to saturation.
2. Background
Hand injuries account for a substantial number of all workplace injuries, particularly in industries where workers use heavy equipment and materials, or work with hazardous tools and chemicals. Wrist, finger, and hand injuries account for 19% or more of all serious injury claims in oilfield, construction, and other such environments. The need to protect worker's hands in these environments is ongoing and substantial.
Protective gloves are known in the art. Some such gloves are constructed from materials that protect a user's hands from exposure to water or other chemicals. Some gloves include protective ridges or other structures on the outer surface of the glove to protect against the force of impact.
Although there is a great need in the art for a glove that protects against saturation, as well as impact, while remaining a viable choice for workers, known gloves have been unable to meet this long-standing need. Gloves with rigid impact-resistant structures affixed to the exterior are often constructed of soft, flexible material so that the worker can flex his fingers and continue to manipulate the glove as required on a job site. These gloves are not resistant to water and other chemicals, and will become saturated when used in such environments. Gloves that are resistant to water or other chemicals do not provide adequate resistance to impact. A worker may typically switch between a variety of gloves, choosing that glove which provides the best protection for a given work environment and sacrificing protections that the glove does not provide.
What is needed, then, is a glove that is impact resistant, flexible, and provides protection against saturation by water or other chemicals.